


Akaashi's Paradoxes | The Crocodile

by Fairytalehntr



Series: Gloom [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Akaashi Keiji is a Whole Ass Problem, Akaashi please let them sleep, Crack, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Tsukishima just wants to rest, bokuto is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Gloom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Akaashi's Paradoxes | The Crocodile

"The setting is as follows: a friend of yours is kidnapped so you go to rescue them. The captor gives you a question that you have to answer correctly or else your friend will be killed. The question is will they let your friend live and let you two leave unscathed or will they kill both of you? You have to choose on a whim, not hints or anything.

If you guess the first option and you're right, you get to leave. If you're wrong, you both die.

Here's where the problem starts.

If you guess the second one and you're right, the captor had not intended to let either of you go. The captor would then have to let you both go, but that will mean the captor broke their word.

If you guess the second one and you're wrong, and the captor did intend to let you both go, the captor now has to kill you both even though they did not want to, breaking their word once more."

"Keiji what the hell? You woke me up at two in the morning just to sit me at the table and tell me this? It's intriguing, yes, but why at two in the morning? I would've gladly listened at like noon or something."

"No, you would've been nagging me for not sleeping enough or something. You always do."

Kei sighs, opening his arms, waiting for his boyfriend to join him on the couch. "Can I sit on your lap?" Keiji asks excitedly, not even waiting for a response since he's already getting himself snug in Kei's embrace.

"Is there a party going on in here?" Koutarou asks as he walks into the room. "Kou, why do you sound wide awake?" Kei asks with a brow raised. Keiji squeaks and looks away. "What's going on? Tell me now or you're both in trouble." "I mean… if the punishment is rough sex then I might not tell you anything," Koutarou mumbles with a smirk. "Oh? No, definitely not, you'd enjoy that. Your punishment will be no kisses from Tetsurou for 24 hours."

Koutarou freezes up and looks at Keiji who looks betrayed. "Kei, no! Fine. I told Kou to stay up too because I knew you wouldn't punish me in front of him!" Kei stares for a bit before chuckling and outright laughing. "Y-You— r-really?!" Kei stops laughing abruptly, "that's not saving either of you. Now don't wake me up in the middle of the night again for something like this or else you're getting spanked." Keiji puckers up his lips and makes a thinking face before saying, "I'd quite like tha—" "Okay, yep, no more kisses from Tetsurou." "Okay okay!"

Two days later Kenma comes complaining to Kei saying that Keiji woke him up at midnight just to tell him about Edgar Allan Poe's life. Maybe a punishment is needed after all.


End file.
